1. Field
An organic photoelectronic device and an image sensor including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectronic effects, and may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires high resolution and thus a small pixel. At present, silicon photodiodes are widely used, but present a problem of deteriorated sensitivity because of a small absorption area due to small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to high integration.
In order to implement a photodiode using the organic material, loss of incident light is required to be decreased and photoelectric conversion efficiency is required to be ensured. In addition, when the photodiode is applied to an image sensor, the photodiode may have a low leakage current and may sense a current value generated by light, and thus increase sensing performance.